Super Mario Bros. (1993 Film)
Super Mario Bros. is a 1993 movie based on the 1985 game. Super Mario Bros. takes place both in a real city and a fictional city. NYU is used in this movie. Bob Hoskins, John Leguizamo, and Dennis Hopper stare in the movie. Cast *Bob Hoskins as Mario Mario, one of the two main protagonists. A 35 Year Old Plumber who lives in Brooklyn, New York. His brother is Luigi. *John Leguizamo as Luigi Mario, the second of the two main protagonists. A 20 Year Old Plumber who lives in Brooklyn, New York. His brother is Mario. *Dennis Hopper as President Koopa, the main antagonist. He was originally a T-Rex. He is the ruler and dictator of the Mushroom Kingdom who terribly wants the rock by kidnapping the princess so he can kill all humans and become ruler of the Real World (Brooklyn). *Samantha Mathis as Princess Daisy, a supporting protagonist. She is a student of NYU. She is also the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom who carries the rock. She was kidnapped by Koopa's minions and held in Koopa's Tower. *Fiona Shaw as Lena, a supporting antagonist. She is Koopa's assistant. Originally a dinosaur like Koopa, she wants to find the rock but only for her own personal reasons. *Fisher Stevens as Iggy, a supporting antagonist. He is Koopa's henchmen. Iggy is mostly with Spike. He later becomes on Mario's side. *Richard Edson as Spike, a supporting antagonist. He is Koopa's henchmen. Spike is mostly with Iggy. He later becomes on Mario's side. *Gianni_Russo as Anthony Scapelli, he is the rival plumbing company of Mario Bros. Later Koopa turns Scapelli into a primate. *Mojo Nixon as Toad, he is a resident of Mushroom Kingdom. Later Koopa turns Toad into a Goomba. *Frank Welker as Yoshi and Goomba, Yoshi is a dinosaur prisoner at Koopa's Tower, Goomba is one of Koopa's minions. *Dana Kaminski as Daniella, she is Mario's girlfriend who is a prisoner at Koopa's Tower. *Dan Castellaneta as the Narrator *Lance Henriksen as the King, Daisy's father. Plot Daisy's History 65 Million Years ago when Dinosaur ruled the Earth, a meteor struck the Earth and killed all the dinosaurs. When the meteor struck, people didn't think that the meteor created 2 dimensions and the other dimension had dinosaurs. 20 Years ago when Daisy's mother went to Brooklyn, Daisy's mother left an egg outside a church and escaped. She went back into the portal to transport back to Mushroom Kingdom when she was interrogated by Koopa about the rock. Koopa destroyed the portal killing Daisy's mother. Daisy then hatched from the egg as the women found out about the rock. Present Day Present Day in Brooklyn, NYU calls Mario Bros. to fix a leak there. Mario and Luigi go ride to NYU until they find out Scapelli, the rival plumbing company, has already arrived. Mario Bros. leaves until their van is broken down and that they must stop. Mario goes to buy some hot water while Luigi sees on the phone if there are any messages. Daisy then fights Scapelli in order to continue to dig for bones. Daisy goes to call for security on the same phone that Luigi is on. While Daisy was walking, 2 strange men named Iggy and Spike proceed to kidnap her. Spike is then defeated by hitting a mirror glass. Luigi gives the phone to Daisy and a quarter. Luigi then tells Mario that Daisy is pretty and Daisy comes and thanks Luigi. After Mario fixes the van, Luigi offers Daisy a ride which Daisy agrees. Then Luigi offers Daisy to eat dinner together at 6:00. The Mario Bros. leave NYU as Daisy leaves the van. Kidnapped During Dinner with Daniella and Daisy, Daisy tells Luigi about her history. Luigi walks Daisy home while Mario gives Daniella a ride home. However, Iggy and Spike mistaken Daniella as Daisy and kidnap Daniella. But then they find out that is not Daisy. Then when Luigi and Daisy go into the Cave, they find Dinosaur Bones. When Scapelli floods the cave, the duo tells Mario. Then the Trio go into the cave and fix the leak when Iggy and Spike knock out the brothers and kidnap Daisy. Mushroom Kingdom Mario & Luigi follow Daisy's screams and go through a portal and take her rock. The brothers then arrive in Mushroom Kingdom when they see Iggy & Spike taking Daisy away. Mario & Luigi ask people where they are when 2 ladies confront Mario. One lady reveals to be Big Bertha and defeats the other lady. However, Big Bertha steals the rock and flies away. President Koopa Inside the Koopa Tower, President Koopa and Lena are discussing about pickle germs when Iggy & Spike inform them that they have kidnapped Daisy. However, Koopa finds out that Iggy & Spike doesn't have the rock. When Iggy & Spike tells Koopa, "The Plumbers Took It," Koopa alerts the town of Plumbers trying to find the rock. The De-Evolution Chamber Meanwhile when Mario & Luigi are resting, Toad sings a song for them until Police arrest the trio. They then arrive in the Police Station and they are tortured and taken a mugshot. Then, Koopa conferences with the brothers and fights them when the brothers don't have the rock. Koopa then threatens to show the brothers the powers of the de-evolution chamber. When Koopa arrives in the De-Evolution Chamber, Koopa selects Toad to try it out. Koopa then turns Toad into a Goomba where Mario & Luigi fight Koopa and evolve him into a 65 Million Year Old T-Rex. Mario & Luigi escape the Station and hack a police car but lands at Koopamari Desert. Koopamari Desert Attempt When Iggy & Spike inform that the brothers are at Koopamari Desert, Koopa forces the henchmen to go to the Desert. Koopa then tells Iggy & Spike to wait at the De-Evolution Chamber while he forces Lena to get Daisy. In the De-Evolution Chamber, Koopa evolves Iggy & Spike so they become smarter. However, Koopa threatens if they fail, they are dead. Iggy & Spike attempt to kidnap the brothers but fail. The brothers go investigate and Iggy & Spike puts the brothers on arrest but fails. The brothers then bring Iggy & Spike to the Koopa Tower to find Big Bertha in order to get the rock. They flee with the rock but they are stopped by Lena who captures the rock. Iggy & Spike are then captured by goombas. Mario & Luigi flee the Tower with the help of Big Bertha. The King After Koopa fires Lena and attempts to execute Iggy & Spike, Daisy meets Koopa and Lena. When Daisy meets Lena, Lena attempts to kill Daisy when Yoshi is stabbed while trying to save Daisy. Daisy flees and runs into Iggy & Spike who reveals to be supporters of Daisy. Iggy & Spike show Daisy her father, the King who Koopa transformed into fungus. Into the Tower Mario & Luigi attempt to enter the Tower but run into dancing Goomas. The brothers manage to get pass them and after Luigi is hovering with his belt, he tells Mario to jump down before he realizes he is only hovering. Mario falls but is saved by Luigi and the Fungus. Luigi hears Daisy on the phone after Daisy realizes Lena has stabbed Yoshi. Koopa oversees both Daisy and the brothers. Koopa then orders troops to be released but his minions tell him that someone else already put troops. Koopa finds out that the "someone else" is Lena and that she has the rock. He then tells guards to arrest her. Luigi and Daisy's Capture After the brothers find Daisy, they meet her father, The King. After Daisy reminds Mario about Daniella, Daisy reveals her location as Mario goes looking for her. At the same time, Luigi and Daisy try to flee from the Tower but they are captured by Koopa. Mario successfully manages to get away but Luigi and Daisy are defeated. The Ride Down the Pipe After Mario manages to find Daniella, Daniella's friend screams "Hi, Mario!" as the Goombas prepare to attack him. Mario defeats the Goombas as the Girls prepare a mattress down the slide. Meanwhile, Lena tries to go through a tunnel until she is captured by Koopa's minions. They manage to get the rock and return it to Koopa. They then release Lena and use Luigi and Daisy as a puppet. As Mario and the Girls slide down the pipe, they are chased by 3 Goombas. They manage to defeat the Goombas by hitting them with icebergs and tripping them by putting a wrench through a hole. As they slide out of the pipe, they manage to free Luigi and Daisy. The Final Battle After the allies are freed, Koopa attempts to kill Mario. Mario goes to fight Koopa and forces him to drop the rock. Lena oversees the Battle and Koopa dropping the rock. She attempts to catch it but is electrocuted. She runs to the portal to put the rock back in so she can merge the dimensions. Luigi, Daisy, Daniella, and the Brooklyn Girls follow her in order to get the rock back. Mario makes a fake rock to trick Koopa. Koopa chases Mario around Mushroom Kingdom for the fake rock. When they arrive into the cave, Lena is halfway done putting the rock. Daisy opens the portal so Daniella and the Brooklyn Girls can go back to Brooklyn. After Lena puts the rock in, Lena is killed by the powers of the meteor. Luigi and Daisy attempt to get the rock out. Meanwhile in Mushroom Kingdom after Koopa's gun stops working, Koopa finds out that Mario doesn't have the rock and that they are merging to the real world. Later, Koopa only finds out that the real world is Brooklyn after his Tower merged into the World Trade Center. Daniella finds Mario in Brooklyn. Koopa then takes the Devo Gun and turns Scapelli into a primate while attempting to aim for Mario. Koopa attempts to shoot Mario again while Mario blocks the attack with a mushroom disarming Koopa. Mario and Koopa merge back to Mushroom Kingdom after Luigi and Daisy successfully take the rock out. Luigi and Daisy get Devo Guns from Toad. Luigi also gets a pair of Thwomp Boots from Big Bertha. Then as Luigi flies to Mario, Luigi dodges all the attacks Koopa uses. Then when the brothers dodge the blast that Koopa shoots, the blast hits Koopa's campaign poster and it burns off. Then as the brothers use the Devo Gun to turn Koopa back into a dinosaur, the bo-bomb that Mario set off much earlier blows up and Koopa is sent back into his can. As Koopa sets off his final attack, Mario and Luigi transform him into Goo that splashes onto the street killing Koopa. Everyone congratulates the brothers for killing Koopa. Everyone also rubs off anything that involves Koopa. Also, the King evolves back into his own self and he says "Love those Plumbers." Then as Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad go back to the portal, Daisy opens the portal back to Brooklyn so Mario and Luigi can go back home as Toad and Yoshi oversee it. 3 Weeks Later 3 Weeks after the defeat of Koopa, Mario, Luigi, and Daniella see on TV the announcer and Toad calling the brothers, "Super Mario Brothers." At the same time, Daisy knocks on the door and tells Mario, Luigi, and Daniella to join her and fight villains. After the Credits, Nintendo Executives ask Mario and Luigi what to call their new game based on their adventures. However, they turn out to be asking Iggy and Spike. Iggy wants the game to be called "Iggy's World" while Spike wants it to be "Domenical Spike". Then as they combine it together, they call it "The Super Koopa Cousins". Category:TV and Movies Category:Mario